Carl Clover vs Puberty
by ChronoBaron
Summary: During a lazy weekend, Carl Clover will have to overcome his greatest challenge, growing up and all the "fun" it brings. Carl x Makoto, Carl x Noel cause I can.


Carl Clover walked along the streets of orient town at slow leisurely pace. Taking time to enjoy the sights and sounds. All around him were people enjoying themself and having a normal day. He was as well.

Carl was now at the age of fourteen, unfortunately the gods only gifted him with a couple of inches and barely any thinning out of his face, Taokaka would still refer to him as shorty, much to his chagrin. Other then that the young vigilante was great.

While walking along, people who knew of him were shocked to see a certain metallic individual not with him. Always shadowing him would be the Nox Nyctores: Nirvana aka "Ada", but today she was not in sight. Don't fret audience Ada was simply damaged during Carl's last bout. All she needed was some fixin and about a week or so of standby and she'd be good to go. The old Carl would have hermited himself with her, but Carl was a changed man...er boy...man?..Boy.

Carl had decided for the first time to strike out on his own, seeing as he had a week to himself. Now finished with his morning stroll, Carl reliazed it was time for his training session with Bang, picking up the pace, Carl rushed to Litchi's Clinic were Bang would hold his training sessions, for obvious reasons.

...

As Carl opened the door to the clinic he saw Litchi, Bang, Linhua, and Noel having an animated conversation. Not wanting to intrude Carl patiently waited for the right time to announce himself. Carl individually took note of each person in the room, spending a moment to gaze at each of them, but it was when he gazed upon Noel that it lingered. At that moment Carl remembered, that as a fourteen-year-old, there was another problem.

Noel's hair, that she no longer hid in a hat shined in the morning sunlight. It draped along her bare back causing Carl's gaze to lower, his heartbeat accelerating and his face heating up as he did so. He began to eye to whole of her petite figure, from her modest chest to her slim waist all to way to her legs. Carl's hand began to twitch at the thought of running his hands along her body. Before he went even further down that particular road, Carl broke contact and gave himself a few slaps in order to calm himself. The group heard the noise and a finally noticed his presence.

"Ah Master Carl, welcome!" Bang said walking over to him.

"Hey Carl," Noel said walking over as well.

"Master Bang, M-Miss Noel, greetings."

Carl saw Litchi and Linhua wave from were they stood, Carl responded in kind.

"So what brings you here Miss Noel?" Carl said finally able to keep his thoughts in check.

"VACATION LITTLE CARL!"

Carl had almost broken his ten second record of not losing it.

A pair of hands pulled him into soft and squishy feeling he knew all to well. Carl's mind went nuts in a fraction of a second. Noel made Carl stroll along a particular road, but Makoto Nanaya sent the vigilante puppeteer zooming along it. Carl began to sweat do the combined heat of Makoto's breast and the heat that his own body produced. When the initial shock wore off Carl remembered he was now mere inches from Makoto well toned body, her bare stomach pressing aganist his upper body, her legs ghosting over his own. Carl felt every touch, some deep part of him enjoying it. He nearly gave in to the embrace, but Noel and Bang pulled him off before he had the chance to make a move.

"Would it kill you to give him a normal greeting for once Makoto," Noel said while brushing a dazed Carl, "Are you okay Carl you look a little weird."

"Oh yeah fine super fine totally fine fine fine hey Bang let's go train yeah time for training," Carl blurted out, dragging Bang to the back garden.

...

Carl let a large sigh as he sat in the grass bringing his knees all the way to his face. Bang looked at him with confusion and worry.

"Master Carl, that was quite a display, it appears something is troubling you. What is it?" Bang asked.

"It's...complicated...and...weird I-I don't wanna...eh."

"Please speak to me Master Carl. There be something that I, Bang Shishigami, the world's greatest ninja to can do for you. What ails you friend."

"Well...alright. You see I've always thought that Miss Makoto and Miss Noel were pretty, but know, I feel like they've somehow become even prettier, almost overnight. I've also...been noticing...some...other things...about..them."

Bang suddenly went wide-eyed, shock and awe evident across his face. With the speed of the ninja he is, Bang placed his hands on Carl's shoulders and looked him dead in the eye.

"So, the day has come. I knew it would be soon, but now that's it's here I just...I..NO! I must not falter. Master Carl, you have entered a difficult and confusing part of your life, and you will have to face your greatest enemy, yourself. But do not fret for I, BANG! SHISHIGAMI! Shall guide with the grace and skill only capable by a ninja of Ikuraga."

Bang stood up and extended his hand to Carl.

"Now come friend, you must be armed post-haste with a ninja's deadliest weapon, Information!"

Carl grew red faced and avoided eye contact with Bang.

"Master Bang, that's sound great and all, but...I kinda don't wanna stand up right now." Carl said gettig more red-faced.

"Master Carl what could be issue...oh."

Bang silently took seat next to Carl, awkwardly twiddling his thumbs.

...

...

"I, Bang Shishigami. Think of deceased woodland creatures, very effective."


End file.
